


Seeing

by TyrannoVox



Series: Chronicles of Hotshot [6]
Category: Transformers (Unicron Trilogy)
Genre: Best Friends, Sneaking Out, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 16:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: Wheeljack takes Hotshot to his secret place (Hotshot's age: 10)





	Seeing

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! Hope you guys enjoy this! Even if it is short...

_**Autobot Academy, Iacon** _

"Are we there yet?" asked Hotshot for the upteenth time as Wheeljack dragged him by the hand. His friend had decided that the middle of the night was the best time to show him this place that Wheeljack found.

"For the last time, we are almost there." Wheeljack's grip tightened ever so slightly.

Hotshot quieted down and allowed Wheeljack lead him without another word. Soon, they had reached their destination, which was up on the mountain that overlooked Iacon and, to Hotshot, it was such a sight.

"I found this while I was able to explore around." Wheeljack told him. "Thought you might appreciate the view."

"I can officially say that you thought right." Hotshot grinned as he stared at the slowly darkening city before looking upwards to the night sky. He watched as the stars twinkle, having a clear view of it for the first time. He hasn't had the time to go out and look at the stars and even if he did, the lights from the buildings would just abstract his view.

Wheeljack chuckled and stood beside the other, watching. "We can stay here for quite a bit until we decide to go back to our dorm."

Hotshot nodded and continued to stare up at the sky.

"Hey Hotshot?" Wheeljack spoke up after a few minutes.

"Yeah?" the yellow mech looked over at the other.

"We'll always be friends, right?"

"Of course!" Hotshot grinned. "The best of!"

Wheeljack grinned as well before grabbing Hotshot's hand again, squeezing it gently.


End file.
